


Five Times Ahsoka Tano Kissed Someone

by zinjadu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hate Kiss, Kissing, Love, Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinjadu/pseuds/zinjadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka hasn't kissed many people in her life, and not always in the best of circumstances.  But it was, generally, memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Ahsoka Tano Kissed Someone

_Barriss_

 

“You’re in close proximity to the clones all the time, and you were never curious?” Barriss asked.  Ahsoka pulled a face. 

 

“They’re like my brothers!” she objected.  _Well, most of them_ , she amended mentally, but Barriss didn’t need to know about _that_.  “Anyway, why are you asking?  You’re the perfect Padawan.  Shouldn’t you _not_ be wondering about kissing?”

 

Barriss looked away, embarrassed.  “I’m hardly perfect, Ahsoka.  Master Unduli says it’s natural to be curious about this sort of thing, especially at our age.”

 

“Natural, yes, but shouldn’t we be avoiding this temptation instead of talking about it?” Ahsoka pushed, trying to get Barriss to drop the topic.  She knew she had her own failings with attachment, and didn’t want to go over them with the perfect Padawan.

 

“I know, it’s just that it seems so… intimate,” Barriss said.  The other girl blushed.  “I’m sorry, Ahsoka, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.  I just… after you saved me, saved us, I’ve been wondering about a lot of things.  Wondering if I’m missing something important in trying to be perfect.”

 

Ahsoka studied her friend, who was looking away, biting at her bottom lip, and twisting her hands together nervously.  Before she could stop herself, Ahsoka took one of Barriss’ hands in her own, and kissed her friend full on the lips.

 

It was… soft, and made her heart race a little.  Barriss gasped sharply, and her eyelids fluttered close.  The kiss lasted for all of a heartbeat, but when Ahsoka pulled away, she could feel that something had shifted between them. 

 

“Well, you’re not missing it now,” Ahsoka said.  Barriss smiled brightly.

 

“No, I suppose I’m not,” she agreed.

 

 

_Lux_

 

One of his hands cupped her cheek, the other was on her waist, as he pressed her up against the wall.  Their mouths moved slowly, awkwardly at first, but after that first brush, instinct took over.  Her lips parted slightly, and her tongue teased his own, encouraging him to deepen the kiss. 

 

Lux responded eagerly, hand sliding from her waist to her hip, and she arched slightly in response, and dug one of her hands into his hair.  She generally didn’t find hair all that interesting, but she might reconsider her opinion if it could be used to direct… certain activities. 

 

All too soon, they broke apart, and scanned the streets of the city.

 

“Seems like they didn’t notice us,” he said.

 

“Yeah, droids don’t care about people kissing,” Ahsoka said.

 

“Good quick thinking, Ahsoka,” he said, and they ran back to the rebel hideout.  She knew, in spite of his physical response, Lux had stopped thinking about her that way, but she hadn’t been able to help herself, so she had stolen a kiss, just the one.

 

But that was the problem.  One was never enough.

 

 

_Hondo_

 

“No,” she said flatly. 

 

“Oh, come now, my dear,” Hondo all but purred.  “You can have the ship for free!  All I ask is one little kiss.”

 

“Ugh, you’re disgusting,” she said derisively.

 

“Ah!  I am wearing you down, my pretty Padawan,” he said.  “You did not say ‘no’ that time.”

 

“I hate you,” she growled, glaring at him.  He chuckled.

 

So she punched him, right in the mouth.  Then she grabbed his shirtfront in a fist, pulled him up and pressed her lips to his… lip area.  His species didn’t have lips as such, but it was close enough.  It was more of a forceful, spiteful pressing of mouths than a kiss, but when she let him go, he grinned, so it must have been close enough.

 

She punched him again for good measure.

 

 

_Anakin_

 

They might have been in the middle of a war, but a teenage girl is still a teenage girl, and no matter how hard Ahsoka tried to hide her love of the latest young male band, _Hyperlove_ , she was mortified when Skyguy found out.

 

Granted, she hadn’t expected him to stride into her rooms at the Temple, or even notice the posters all over her wall.  She had covered her embarrassment by rushing out of her room and asking a stream of questions about their next mission.

 

She had hoped he wouldn’t remember. 

 

But he did.

 

“So, Ahsoka, about that band you like…” he started to say.

 

“Oh, no, I mean, I don’t _like_ them.  They’re alright,” she babbled.  “I could take them or leave them, really, just something Barriss got me into, you know…”

 

“So you don’t want the two VIP tickets I got for you and Barriss?” he asked, holding up the tickets in question.  She would admit, later, that she did, in fact, squeal with delight.

 

Throwing her arms around his neck, she pressed a kiss to his cheek.  Dropping back to the ground, she smiled up at him with unrestrained glee.

 

“Thanks, Skyguy, you’re the best,” she declared, and rushed off to find Barriss.

 

 

_Rex_

 

They were older now.  She had grown up, filled out, while he had aged at twice the normal rate, but seeing him again after all these years, it had made her heart race like she was a teenager again, and she had just realized that Rex was an attractive man.

 

Ahsoka had restrained herself to a hug in front of everyone else, but now, as they sat in her room sharing a cup of _caf_ like it was old times, she was wondering if she should risk it. 

 

_Damn it, you aren’t a Padawan anymore, but what if that’s all he sees you as, still, after all this time?_

 

“Ahsoka, what’s wrong?” he asked, noticing her distraction.  She got her mind under control and met his eyes, trying to hide her own conflicting emotions, and shook her head.

 

“Nothing, just… I missed you,” she said, and it came out softer, throatier than she had intended.  Without missing a beat, Rex reached out for her, taking her hand in his own, and the slightly warmer feel of his hand around hers comforted her.

 

“I missed you too,” he said, and in those words, in his voice was something that surprised her.  A longing that had been years in the making, a yearning for something that had been so far gone he hadn’t thought he would ever get it back.

 

Hesitant, almost shy, she leaned forward, and he moved to meet her halfway, his other hand reaching up to trace the line of her cheek.  Their lips met, tentative at first, unsure in this new ground, so precarious after having been apart for so long, and only friends when they had seen each other last. 

 

Maybe they had fallen in love with the idea of each other in the years apart, maybe they had held on to each other as talismans of a time gone by, that, for all its danger and terror, had been a simpler, happier time.

 

As their kiss deepened, she pressed herself close to him, and his arms, his strong, solid arms, wrapped around her, holding her to him.  Their mouths opened, and they breathed each other in, hearts beating quick and light.  Reluctantly they broke apart, and they looked at each other, surprised at the intensity of the moment, but both feeling, for the first time in years, a flicker of joy in their hearts.

 

So maybe, just maybe, it was not a false, idolized love, or a talisman of a time gone by, but a love strong and true, a love that waited, a love that endured.  A love that that, once rekindled, burned bright against the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Popped into my head today while on a walk. Had to write it, because I'm a sap. And because this fandom is eating my life. Oh god, whyyyyyyyyy.


End file.
